good_vs_evil_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal
Eternal is a forumer who is the leader and founder of the Demon Side. Appearance Eternal is a medium height with pale skin that is almost white. She has no visible eyes, instead there are black pools of madness that seem to suck in the very light around her. Her hair is of the same light-sucking pitch black. She is usually seen wearing a long, black, hooded cloak. Under her cloak is a black leather top with long sleeves and leggings of the same colour. She usually wears black, high-heeled, leather knee-high boots. She also has two pairs of huge light-sucking black wings ~ one pair on her upper back and one smaller pair below. The larger pair is 5 metres long from tip to tip and the smaller pair is 3. The feathers on her wings are sharp like blades. She wears no jewelry or adornments as those could be taken advantage of in battle. Eternal does, however, have long, sharp, retractable fangs that when unsheathed come down a little past her lower lip. Personality Eternal is snarky and sarcastic with a very dark, morbid sense of humor. She enjoys pain and suffering with immense sadistic pleasure. She has no sense of empathy and has a strong thirst for vengeance. She is also a sly, cunning, stealthy backstabber. Eternal is stubborn, and would rather change the subject instead of admitting she's wrong. Powers Eternal can summon and control demons, along with being able to speak fluently in every single demonic language. She can also invade people's dreams, and even bring nightmares to life. Eternal is also highly skilled in demonic magic and rituals. The other kind of magic Eternal can use is Shadow Magic, meaning that she can summon and command shadow animals. She can also split a person's shadow from their body and the shadow will fight for her. The only physical power that Eternal has is the ability to shoot her sharp feathers from her wings at opponents. To top all of this off, Eternal can control minds and steal memories to feed upon. Being a Greater Demon, Eternal is also immortal. Weaknesses Eternal is not physically strong due to her skinny, lightweight build. Also, she is burnt by any kind of holy objects/symbols and cannot step onto holy ground. This is because she is a Greater Demon. Backstory As a child, Eternal had fended for herself in the forest. She taught herself to fly, to chase the falcons over the snow-capped trees. To hunt and kill with her bare hands and teeth. To make clothing and pouches out of the hides and strong rope out of the fibre. To make remedies out of herbs and berries. To be one with nature. To survive. She had even tamed a mighty winged Snow Leopard, nurturing it from when it was a cub. She taught it to hunt and protect itself, vowing to protect it with her very life. It would hunt with her, and together they took down even the mightiest of beasts. Then they would fly back to her treetop shelter, racing the wind and chasing the clouds. After living in the forest alone for years, she started to chronicle all the creatures and beasts that she found. There were many, some big, some small, some collosal. She would sketch them with long pieces of charcoal, capture them in paper forever. She would then write about these monsters, studying their behaviour, diet and anatomy for days at a time. She had known she could use powerful magic for as long as she could remember, but it only came out in rifts of dangerous outbursts. Only did she manage to control it when she was eleven years old. Then she spent years carving a magical staff, carving intricate runes and symbols into the wood. She found an orb of moon-blessed crystal one night while exploring the forest, and immediately brought it back to her hideout to use in her staff. She then used all of her magic to imbue the staff with lunar power, enabling her to use new kinds of magic. Then came the war. She was scared of it, ran away from all of the fighting. But something drew her to it. Something powerful and chaotic inside of her... She stalked the Chaos Side in every battle, watching with her familiar from the shadows. Everyday, she waited for the opportunity to join them, and eventually it came. One fateful day, she tracked one of the Chaos Siders back to their base, waiting days for her chance. After waiting for a few long days, she knocked on the door to the Chaos base. Eternal was a part of the Chaos Side for while, but her Dark flipside Galaxy was jealous of Eternal's power, and one day she completed a dangerous ritual that cursed Eternal to be a Greater Demon, destroying her old powers but making her immortal. Since her previous staff clashed with her new demonic magic, Eternal changed her staff and now wields a Demonic weapon named the Staff of Fallen Angels. She also lost her bond with her familiar, and Loki is currently missing. Soon after the ritual was completed, Eternal woke up in a large clearing in the depths of the forest of her childhood, dazed and confused. She quickly found out what had happened, and hunted down Galaxy, brutally leaving her to some Hellhounds that tore the Dark Flipside to blood-soaked ribbons. Freya was also killed by the death of her Dark counterpart, due to their flipside bond. Eventually, Eternal left the Chaos Side and summoned a few demons to build Tenebris Castle. Here she founded her own side, the Demon Side. Relationships Raven - They're friends. Eternal has saved her life countless times. (Raven will deny this) Crimson - Finds him extremely annoying. Hootsie - Finds her annoying. Gryffin - Finds him extremely annoying. Liger - She doesn't really have a problem with him. Galaxy - Hates her dead guts. Kayla - Thinks she has potential. Trivia * If Eternal is attacked by a blessed weapon, the wound takes a very long time to heal. * Iron burns her. * Since being a Greater Demon, Eternal has had no flipside bond. * Her Mega Evolution is Asmodea. * She wasn't born a Greater Demon. Her previous Dark Flipside, Galaxy, completed a dangerous ritual that turned her into a Greater Demon. Eternal killed her dark counterpart shortly afterwards. Category:Forumers Category:Demon Side Category:Females Category:Demons